


we walk among stars

by makemelovely



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV Annabeth, POV Second Person, Pining, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, not short and sweet, short & sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Lemon Breeland is like a breath fresh air and you are like the spark that you feel when her fingers slide against yours in a firm grip. She loves you but not in the way you want. Never in the way you want. Because you see, when Lemon wraps you in a hug it's like you left the earth and you two are floating among the stars, brushing against the burning stars that would normally burn you. But she's here and she heals you. But her eyes never light up with that twinkle you know to be love and she never leans too close to be close friendship. So yeah, she's a breath of fresh air. It's just that sometimes it's polluted with ash.





	we walk among stars

You are a practical person. Everyone says so. They say you are the right sort of person to be friends with Lemon Breeland. She's extravagant and dare you say too much. She's a schemer, and a planner and she uses her powers for evil. Well, maybe not evil but for her own purposes.

You think that you're not quite as practical as everybody says so. After all, a practical person wouldn't fall in love with their very female very straight best friend. You know it's awful when your palms start sweating and your heart starts pounding when she smiles at you but you can't help it. You do everything for Lemon. It's not even like you actively plan to it's just that you can't not do it. Her big blue eyes look at you and you are just gone.

Of course sometimes you catch her watching you with this soft little smile that makes your heart ache pleasantly. This only fuels that burning needy feeling in the pit of your stomach that you have managed to identify as love.

Of course sometimes you see her with her arm draped over George's shoulder with a goofy grin and shining eyes and you realize that she will never be yours. You will never get to kiss her good morning or curl up with her in bed or call her yours. You wonder if you are one of the tragedies that Shakespeare had in mind while the whiskey burns down your throat. Wade hands you another one and he is blonde enough that you can pretend that he is Lemon.

In college you had gotten shit faced and you had kissed her. That was your eye opening moment. She tastes like tequila and lemon and the cherries she had for dessert before the party. You pull away and her lip gloss is smeared and you can't help the feeling of pride that washes over you, cleansing you. She's laughing and her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are shining with something you hope is love. Maybe it matches the gleam in your eyes.

"You are a wonderful kisser, Annabeth." Lemon compliments you, giggling wildly the entire time. "Glad my experiment was with you and not some weirdo who would fall in love with me over one little kiss." Lemon glances away from her, frowning as she adjusts her yellow dress. Your stomach had swooped when she had appeared at your elbow, dressed in a flowy yellow dress that was so Lemon it was hard to picture her in anything else.

"Right. Lovely." Your lips turn down and you shove a goofy drunk grin onto your face and stumble into her. "I love you." You whisper as she fumbles with the gold bracelet on her wrist.

"Hmm?" Lemon hums absently, glancing at you quickly.

"What?" You blink at her innocently and she laughs.

"We should get you home, Annabeth. Don't want you makin' a fool of yourself, now do we?" Lemon slings an arm around your waist and you practically melt against her.

"Nope." You laugh, beaming when you feel her shaking with silent laughter. She took you home and laid you to bed and curled up against you, her arm around your waist and her face pressed into your waist.

You had known then that Lemon was the one for you and that thought kept you awake until the early morning light that peeped into the windows. You had turned over and fallen asleep, content.

You had never really talked about that night again and you had married Jake Nass and you didn't love him but you couldn't have her and she didn't want you. He did and he was there and so you married him. It was exhausting faking love with Jake but it was fine.

Until you couldn't pretend you didn't love him anymore.

You got divorced and Lemon came over and held you while you tried to sleep. You cried and cried. It hurt. She held you tighter and you wondered when her touch started to burn.

You decided that maybe it always had.

She loves you. Not in the way you want her too but it's enough. Having her smile at you, blue eyes soft and smile sweet. That's what gets you through the nights wondering what man she'll love next. It's enough. It has to be enough.


End file.
